Into the catmint THE MOVIE
by Wood'n'Wad
Summary: YESH ITS THE MOVIE WOOT the movie blah blah (i suggest you read into the catmint before this one) Follow graypaw,dustpaw,sandpaw, AND FIREPAW AS THEY GO ON AN EPIC ADVENTURE TO SAVE...Kits?
1. Chapter 1

**productions presents... a woodwad film...**

**-Warriors into the catmint-  
The movie `/`/`/`  
/ / /**

**35 days earlier...**

Rooster: CAKA ROO A ROO*Gets stabbed with a knife*

Bluestar: EVERY ONE FUCKING GATHER AROUND MEE

*Cla gathers around bluestar*

Bluestar: Graypaws ghost,Sandpaw,firepaw, and dustpaw your gunna save the kit k?

Firepaw: What why me!

Dragon: YEA WE SKIPPED ALMOTS THROUGH THE WHOLE BOOK! *Shows a book called: Warriors into the catmint*

Bluestar: the author told me that he dosent give a fuck and how did a dragon even get in here?

Firepaw: But we havent trained AT ALL yet!

Bluestar: *trains* There happy

Firepaw: You just sa-

Bluestar: GO AWAY AND RESCUE THE KITS

Narrator: Our sexy heros will not know wut hit them qhwnn

Narrator: TEHY TASTE MAH COCKKKK

**WARRIORS INTO THE CATMNT  
THE MOVIE **

Firepaw: Where are we?

Sandpaw: I do not know

Dustpaw: So we are lost?

Sandpaw: Pretty much yea

Graypaw: O YEA I LIKE HOW YOU GUYS ARE IGNORING ME

Sandpaw: Lets set up camp first

Narrator: So they set up camp like the bitches they are not knowing that a creeper is watching near by

Creeper: OOOO SHIITTTT *THROWS CUM EVERY WHERE*

Firepaw: Im hungry

Graypaw: im not

Dustpaw: MWE TO

Sandpaw: UGHHH why do i have to do every thing!

Firepaw: Because..

Firepaw & graypaw: LADYS FIRST!

Narrator: the rest of the night wuz chill n shit but then they forgot that they were in the fat kitty woods

Fatkitty: OMG IMA BEAT YOU ON

Firepaw: SHITT ITS A FAT KITTY

Fatkitty: ITS ON *WALKS SLOWLY TOWARDS FIREPAW*

Firepaw: RUNN

Sandpaw: AHHH SAVE MEE

Firepaw: HELL NO BITCH *PUSHES SANDPAW TOWARDS THE FAT KITTYS*

Dustpaw: AHHHH HELPPP

Graypaw: You know why am i even here!

Firepaw: *RUNS* ahhh HELP USSS

Cat: I CAN HELP YOUU

Dustpaw: YOU CANN!

Cat: Wait the whore all ready saved you guys

Sandpaw: *Is coverd in bloo* Dont ever fucking do that again

Firepaw: yea graypaw!

Dustpaw: YEA YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED TO PUSH SANDPAW

Graypaw: *sighs*

Firepaw: OO I SEE A CLUB

-Club-

Whitneyclaw: When go to the club all eyes on uss all eyes on uss

Willowfoo: I WANNA SCREAM AND SHOUT AND MEOW IT ALL OUTTT

Willowfoo: THEY SAYINNN AAAYYYY AYYY MEWOWWWW

Dumbkit: U ARE SO SO BOSS IF YOU CAN TAKE THE FATKITTYS ON

Firepaw: WOWW COOL MUSIC

Woodwad: *Coughs* Ahem *coughs*

Firepaw: Oh yea your music sucks balls to

Woodwad: *disapears*

Sandpaw: WOOT I CAN FUCK THIS

Dustpaw: YEA WE CAN TOTALY FUCK THISS

Firepaw: LETS FUCK THIS!

Worker: Here yo card man *gives firepaw a card* And you to miss *gives sandpaw a card*

Dustpaw: WHAT ABOUT ME

Worker: Your poor so go home *walks away*

-19 HOURS LATER-

Firepaw: YOU KNOW I FEEL LIKE IM FORGETTING SOME THING

Sandpaw: Yea me too!

Dustpaw: *eats chocolate* ME TOO

Dustpaw: *CHOKES* *rolls around*

Sandpaw: Dustpaw you know cats cant eat real chocolate right -_-

Dustpaw: hh-ep=lp

Firepaw: I KNOW CPR! *THROWS HAMMER ON DUSTPAW*

Graypaw: FUCK YEAA DIE YOU LITTLE BITCHH

Worker: NOW PLEASE CLAP YOUR HANDS FOR A TALENTED KIT... AWESOMEKIT!

Awesomekit: *shakes but* Yeaa shake it outt yeaa..

Awesomekit: Im sexy and i know it

Crowd: *CHEERS*

Awesomekit: YEAA WHEN I GO TO MY MOMS HOUSE SHE BE SAYIN SHAKE MY LITTLE BOOTY AND HUMP THE COUNCH

Firepaw: Ha my mom once said the same thing

Sandpaw: ITS AWESOME KIT WE NEED TO GET HIM

Awesomekit: DO THE SEXY PENIS YEAAA DO THE SEXY PENISS

Dustpaw: Why?

Firepaw: *twerks*

Sandpaw: BECAUSE WE ARE SUPPOSED TO SAVE HIM

Sandpaw: *jumps at awesomekit*

Gaurds: *turns into wolf* KILL THEM

Firepaw: DONT WORRY ILL USE MY TWERKING SKILLS ON THEMM

Firepaw: *TWERKS*

Gaurd: FUCK YEAA

*RANDOM FIRE HAPPENS*

Firepaw: O SHIT *RUNS AWAY

Dustpaw: *RUNNSS*

Sandpaw: *claws gaurds* *runs towards stage*

Firepaw: *is on curtain* AHH SHITT THE FIRE IS GETTING HIGHER

Kit:*Crys* He-lp-mee!

Dustpaw: *THROWS KIT AT FIRE* WERE SAVED!

Firepaw: OMFG DUSTPAW YOU ARE SUPER SMARTT

Sandpaw: *beats up gaurds* Damnit im getting closerrr

Firepaw: Hhahah HEY SANDPAW STOP BEING A SLUT

Dustpaw: *laughs* YEA DID YOU KNOW THAT GRAYPAW WAS KEEPING TABS ON YOU FOR 5 MOONS! AHAHHAAHAHA

Firepaw: *laughs* YEA HE SAID THAT YOU USED TO SHOW YOUR PUSSY EVERY WHERE YOU GO!

Dustpaw: HAHAHAH SLUTT

Firepaw: SLUTTY BOO BOOOS

Dustpaw & Firepaw: SLUTTY BOO BOOS SLUTTY BOO BOO-

Gaurd: *GURGLES*

Firepaw: ... SLUTTY BOO BOOSSS?

Awesomekit: let go of me do you know who i am?

Gaurd: AWESOMEKIT! *KEEPS GRABBING AWESOMEKIT*

Awesomekit: NO ITS PIMP DADY WITH BIG BITCHES Y.O.L.O ODD FUTURE WOLF GANG KIT BITCH!

Gaurd: STUPID FUCKING KIT- *Gets clawed*

Sandpaw: *grabs awesomekit* COME ONE LETS GO

Firepaw: HAHAH ARE YOU GUNNA RAPE A KIT NOW? *FIRE GETS HIGHER* AHHH OO SHIT HELP US SANDPAWWW

Dustpaw: *crys* YEA IM TO INNOCENT TO DIEEE

Firepaw: MEE TOO

Sandpaw: *knocks water can over fire* come on dickheads!

Rock: *APPEARS* LOOK ITS..

Sandpaw: RADOGAG!

Radogag: THE ONE AND ONLYYY *GETS OUT GAG* AND MORE POWERFULL

Rock: SHIT HES TO POWERFULL

Firepaw: Cant you just blast him with your starclan powers?

Rock: SHADUP

Radogag: *throws gag at firepaws mouth*

Firepaw: *dodges gag* HAA MISSED ME

Gag: *turns into giant gag*

Dustpaw: HOLY SHITT

Firepaw: RUNNNN

Graypaw: *trys to beat up an other gag* HELPP MEE- *Gets gagged*

Sandpaw: RADOGAG YOUR TERROR ABOVE THE WHOLE CLANS AND TRIBES OR LONERS SHALL END TODAY!

Radogag: HAHAH OOO YEA?

Sandpaw: *pulls out lightsaber* Yes

Radogag: FUCKRS

Sandpaw: *runs towards radogag*

Firepaw: *claws at gag* DIE U SON OF A BITCH

Dustpaw: YEA YOU STUPID RAPE WEAPON *CLAWS AT GAG*

Gag: I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL *SLAPS FIREPAW OFF WITH RUBBER*

Firepaw: OOH SHIT THAT HURTS

Radogag: *GRINS* *PULLS OUT GAG* DIS MEANS WAR SANDPAWWW

Gag: ROARRRR *THROWS CIRCLE PART AT DUSTPAW*

Dustpaw: AHHH HELPPP

Firepaw: *jumps on gag* dieee

Awesomekit: *jumps on mini gag* DIE U LITTLE LIMP DICKED BEOTCH

Mini gag: NOOO GET OFF OF ME PIMP DADY

Awesomekit: NO ITS PIMP DADY WITH BIG BITCHES Y.O.L.O ODD FUTURE WOLF GANG KIT BITCH!

Minigag: *GAGS AWESOMEKIT*

Radogag: *JUMPS AT SANDPAW AND THROWS A GAG AT HER*

Sandpaw: *dodges it and hits radogag the the but of the lightsaber*

Radogag: OWIEE Wait why did i say ow?

Sandpaw: YOUR EVILNESS SHALL NOW DISAPEAR ALONG WITH YOUR LIFEEE *STABS RADOGAG*

Radogag: X_X

Rock: OH MY STARCLAN YOU GUYS DID IT!

Awesomekit: *claws at gag and takes it off* THANK YOU HEROESSSS

Sandpaw: No problemb little kid

Awesomekit: I MUST TELL YOU ALL A SECRET..

Awesomkit: When ever a hot she cat walks buy say MOOO

Awesomekit: AND THATS HOW YOU GET LAID

Graypaw: Shouldnt a kit not know that

Rock: ... yea i think its normal for a kit to know that

Firepaw: WE NEED TO MAKE CAMPP

Squid: *pops out of no where* I THINK I CAN HELP

Sky troop: *pops out of no where* GET BACK IN YOUR SELL PRISONER

Squid: Ok :(

-PAWWWWWDUUU-

Bluestar: HALLUEUS ITS RAINING CUMMM


	2. Scence 2

**SORREH FO A LATE CHAPTER (NOT REALY TROLOLOLOL) any way IM SOWWY the computer was kinda broken like when ever i tried to write a story it just turned off and then i tried my notepad but it didnt work either so i was like, Dis bish must of lost her dam mind so yea now it works YAYY YAYYY YAYYY yay? also make sure you read my other-**

**Sandpaw: LEMON WE WANT LEMON LEMON LEMON'**

**No **

**Firepaw: FUCK YESH**

**NO!**

**Graypaw: Pussy punk sex**

Firepaw: IM bored... what are we supposed to be doing again?

Graypaw: Idk

Dustpaw: I HAVE AN IDEA LETS MAKE A STORRY!

Firepaw: YEAAAA

Dustpaw: HERE IT GOES

* * *

It was a sexy day and we had sex.

* * *

Firepaw: OMFG WE WILL BE SO RICHH

Graypaw: YAYYAYYAYAYA

Dustpaw: IMA FUCK A VANGINA

Firepaw: Wheres sandpaw?

Awesomkit: Idk

Sandpaw: Come one ass holes we needa report to bluestar that we rescued awesomkit

Firepaw: THERE YOU ARE!

Graypaw: Sandpaw how did you do that!

Dustpaw: IKR

Sandpaw: *sighs* *gets out phone*

Sandpaw: BLUESTAR WE RESCUED AWESOMEKIT

_Bluestar: ARE YOU KITTIN ME BITCH?_

Sandpaw: No im not

_Bluestar: K ill get mah big booty pirate ovah there_

Firepaw: HEY BLUESTAR HOW COME YOU GUYS CANT RESCUE THE KITS

_Bluestar: BECAUSE THEY HAVE GOLDEN DICKS ON THEM_

_Bluestar: And you need to collect them and your the only 4 cats that can touch it_

Sandpaw: Ok

Sandpaw: *grabs golden dick chain* I got it

_Bluestar: Good _

Tigerclaw: GIMMIE TAT KITTY

Graypaw: Thats bluestars big booty pirate?

Dustpaw: I guess so

Tigerclaw: *grabs awesomekit and disapears*

Sandpaw: Lets see whos the next kit..

Firepaw: ITZ SUPERKIT DU MAN

Dustpaw: OK LETS GO- *SLIPS ON BANNANA*

Bannanabooty: HAHAHA TIME TO DIE FOOS *GETS OUT BANNANA*

Sandpaw: UGHH WHY DOSE EVERY ENEMY HAS TO HAVE A WEAPON THATS IN HIS NAME

Firepaw: Idk... LETS FIGHT *JUMPS AT CAT MINION*

Dustpaw: *pulls out gun* DIE YOU UGLY FUCKERSSSS *SHOOTS A MINION CAT*

Sandpaw: *dodges bannana* *kicks cat minion*

Graypaw: IM GOING JHON WOO IN THIS BITCH *GETS OUT NIFE*

Bannanabooty: Shit im screwed..

Graypaw: *stabs cat minion*

Catminion: AHHHHH *TRYS TO KICK FIREPAW*

Firepaw: *shoots cat minion*

Dustpaw: DIEE BITCHESSS *SHOOTS EVER CATMINION*

Graypaw: SUCK MAH BIG HARRY DICKKKK

Bannanabooty: OMG *RUNS AWAY*

Sandpaw: LOOK HE HAS A KEY

Bannanabooty: I do cuz i got dicks

Sandpaw: -_- *punches bannabooty and takes key*

Graypaw: OMG IT SAYS YOLO!

Graypaw: YOLO FOLAAAA

*Key turns into video camera*

*Video plays*

Brokenstar: Ahhh i see you have beatin booty sexy... WELL I HAVE YO KITSSSS TAKE IT DOWN TOWNN MWHAHA

Mapledeath: Boss your doing it again

Brokenstar: *coughs* Ahaha erm any way we know were you are and we shall send all of our forces on you BECUZ YOU BE BITCHES

Mapledeath: Any way what boss is saying is that he will send another cat more powerful then radogag and bannanabooty *DOSE EVIL LAUGH*

Brokenstar: HEY NO FAIR I WANTED TO DOO THE EVIL LAUGH

Mapledeath: no your evil laugh sucks

Brokenstar: What ever but the next time we send them another video i will do the evil laugh

Mapledeath: NO YOU WONT I WILL

Brokenstar: NO IW ILL

Mapledeath: NO ITS ME YOU BITCH *PULLS BROKENSTARS FUR*

Brokenstar: UGH LET GO WHORE *PULLS MAPLEDEATHS HAIR*

Mapledeath: *pulls out brokenstars weave*

Brokenstar: *pulls out mapledeaths weave*

*VIDEO ENDS*

Firepaw: LOL

Sandpaw: We have to get ready!

Firepaw: Why you have an lust for blood you can protect us

Dustpaw: Yea your a crazy stupid hoe

Graypaw: UZE A STUPID HOE A STUPID STUPID STUPID HOE

Firepaw: LOL

Sandpaw: i needa report to bluestar *gets out phone

_Bluestar: *moans* AHHH YESS RAVENPAWWW_

Sandpaw: *turns off phone* Never mind

Narrator: AND THEN OUT OF THE SEXY FOREST CAME A BLUE SEXY HOE

Blue sexy hoe: FUCK ME

Firepaw: :3 ok *jumps on blue sexy hoe*

-Brokenstars secret base*

Darksider: *GROWLS*

Darksider: Take me to them

-Camp site?-

Firepaw: Im bored again..say where are you guys-

*BOOM*

Firepaw: What du fuck...

Darksider: *LAUGHS* HAHAH its just you and me firepaw

Firepaw: SANDPAW HELPP MEEEE WAHHH

Darksider: *gets out dick*

Firepaw: Oh hell no *Attacks darksider*

Darksider: GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE CAT

Firepaw: NEVERRR

Sandpaw: HELL YEA LETS RAPE HIM BOYS

Dustpaw: YEAAA

Graypaw: YEAAA

Firepaw: DOUBLE YEAAA

-Brokenstars secret base-

Darksider: *runs into room crying*

-Forest-

Firepaw: DAT ASS HOLE WAS SEXY

Sandpaw: IKR

Graysex: I wonder how thunderclan is going

-Thunderclan-

Bluestar: IM BORED TIGERCLAW.. what do you think we should do?

Tigerclaw: Steal the spotlight from firepaw,sandpaw,dustpaw and graypaw?

Bluestar: FUCK YEA

Bluestar: *walks out of then onto the realy high rock*

Rock: AWWW YEEEE

Bluestar: ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO FUCK A PEBBLE GATHER UNDER MEEE

Bluestar: OK I UNDERSTAND THAT NO ONE EVEN CARES ABOUT WHAT WE DO

Ravenpaw: YEA IT MAKES US MAD

Bluestar: Yes i understand... BUT TODAY WE SHALL STEAL OVER THE SPOTLIGHT!

Rowanclaw: But how?

Bluestar: :3 HUMPING BALLS AT WALLMART

-Wallmart-

*Song "do dat hump" plays*

Bluestar: *humps gigantic ball*

Twoleg: What the hell *gets out phone*

Tigerclaw: *humps a ball in a twolegs hand*

Twoleg: WHAT THE FUCK MAN *LAUGHS* *GETS OUT PHONE*

Ravenpaw: *Humps ball*

Twoleg: What the hell? *giggles*

*all of thunderclan comes in humping balls*

Manager: *comes out of room* Whats going on- AHAHAHA *LAUGHS*

Longtail: *humps twolegs foot*

**And soon every twoleg in fucking wallmart got out there phones and recorded it to youtube**

**And they lived happily ever after**

**OK WAD BROS THE NEXT CHAP IS GUNNA BE A HALLOWEEN EP WHY? BECAUSE i was gunna do a halloween ep for warriors into the catmint but i forgot to do it before i made the movie so dont get confuzzed SEE U LATER WAD BRUHS...**

**Wad: YOU FORGOT THE I DONT OWN WARRIORS THINGY**

**I dont give a fuck here go play with this bell *throws bell***

**Wad: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ITS A BELLL *RUNS AFTER BELL***

**i made him a tie for halloween and he just stands by my computer now... im scared..**


	3. DN

Firepaw: Is the scence gunna start yet?

Nope

Firepaw: WHY

It was a sneak peak o.o

Sandpaw: WHAT!

Yea i said it was coming out in october

Graybaw: WHAT U NEVER TOLD US THAT

I was hoping you guys read the trailer

Ravenpaw:... WHO DUH FUCK READS TRAILERS IF THERE IN THE MOVIE

Bluestar: YEA!

Tigerclaw: Ahh i see what your doing making the vewiers wait... I LIKE IT :D

Well thank you i guess.. I have 4 chapters all ready made but im waiting for october

BLuestar: *checks fake watch* IT SAYS ITS SEPTEMBER,30 2013!

Its not october yet.

Bluestar: Well i guess if you wont make another part we will have to torture you

*torture room*  
Firepaw: SPILL IT OUT OR WE WILL CHOKE YOU MORE

Im the author of this *shows pencil* and i can kill you all if i want to

Sandpaw: :O PUT IT DOWN

-_- ANY WAY no means NO!

Superkit: Will you update warriors go to the mall?

Of course

Firepaw,grapaw and molepaw: YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA

Sandpaw: Will you update lemony sex

... Sandpaw i dont think i have ever made a story called that

Sandpaw: OH YEA I REMEMBER NOW!

Starkit: L0L SANDSTORM IS A STUPIDE BLOND BICH

Sandpaw: AND YOUR A DUMB ASS MARY SUE- BITCH

Firepaw: Sandpaw face it your a stupid grammar nazi

Sandpaw: ;O I AM

Ravenpaw: Will i be in warriors go to the mall?

Of course!

Firepaw: AND REMEMBER TO WATCH NUSHI GATZO!

Did you make that up

Firepaw: Probably

Anyy wayy any questions before the chapter ends?

Firepaw: I got this hater mail from tigerstar want me to read it?

Mmk

Dear pussy ounk firepaw

I hate you! your ugly and a faggot!you should die and suck on bluestars deck! u r dum and stuped! you should go drown

Ps: Fuck you!

...HA

Sandpaw: Hey i have a question.. what do you do when the chapter ends? 


	4. Scence 3

**GUESS WHAT KIDS!**

**Kids: WHAT!**

**YOU WILL NEVER BE SPECIAL BECAUSE YOU DONT OWN THE WARRIORS!**

**Kids: AWWW D:**

**And guess what IF YOU WANNA GET A CAR YOU WONT GET ONE BECAUSE YOUR ALL DUMBYS**

**Kids: ... :(**

**AND YOU WILL NEVER GET MARRIED U UGLY BITCHES A BECAUSE YOU DONT OWN THE WARRIORS**

**Kid 3:... who owns warrior cats?**

**STFU BITCH ILL WHOOP YOU**

**Remember kids doing drugs and reading warrior cats will only make you be abusive!**

It was a epic day and mario wuz fuckin princess peach and zelda

who was link fucking you ask?

BARBA STRISTAN

AWOOOOHOOHOHOHOHOO AWOOOHOHOHOOHOOO

**Warrior cats into the catmint  
Ep? HALOWEEN**

Firepaw: HEY SANDPAW LOOK AT MY COSTUME

Sandpaw: Thats a peice of paper

Firepaw: Oh yeah? what are you? a slut

Dustpaw: BURNN

Sandpaw: No i am a sexy witch

Firepaw: DOUBLE SLUTTY

Dustpaw: OHH HE GOT U BITCHHH

Sandpaw: O.O

Firepaw: Tigerclaw!

Tigerclaw: WUT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT

Firepaw: Go fuck sandpaw as i pee on u

Sandpaw: FUCK YEAA

-Bluestars pov-

Bluestar: Im bored

Lionbitch/aka the fund wazeh bitch: You could listen to the radio

Whitestorm: OR WATCH A PORN VIDEO

Bluestar: IM BORED THO I FINISHED MAH COSTUME AND ALL I WANNA DO IS PUT IT ON BUT ITS NOT NIGHT TIME YET

Lionbitch: Hmm... i have an idea

Bluestar: What!?

Lionbitch: PORNO

-Halloween-

Firepaw: TWICKEH TWEET SUCK MAH DICK

Random shadowclanwarrior: OK

Firepaw: AWW YEEAA BITCH SUCK IT GOOD

Dustpaw: BOO GIMMIE ALL DAT ASS N MONEY

Narrator: NO ITS MAH MONEY AND ASS

Dustpaw: LITTLE BITCH GIMMIE DAT ASS

Narrator: NO NO NO *GETS OUT HAMMER* *SMASHES DUSTPAW*

Dustpaw: OH SHIT BAWK BAWK CHICKEN SHIT

Ravenpaw: Trick ro treat smell my feet give me some thing good to eat

Pedophile riverclan warrior: HELL YEAAA MANN LETSS GIVEE THISS KIT ARE DICKKK MANNN

Ravenpaw: Du fuq?

So it was a boring fucking halloween and our idiots decided to see how much candy they have

Ravenpaw: I got some chocolate rolls and some smarties, A toy ufo, Some raven beans, AND MOCHO BEANS! Oh yea and some gravy

Firepaw: I got OVER 9000! *EXPLODES*

Sandpaw: Looks like he only got ants

Ants: FUCKK YEAA DIS IS THE LIFE

Ant 4: oo look a slut lets fuck that hoe

Dustpaw: i got a hammer and a pie

Sandpaw: I got cum shakes

Ravenpaw: Oh well i guess i have more candy then all of you guys-

Bluestars: WHATS UP BITCHES I GOT FUCKED REAL GOOD BY 8 TOMS AND GOT 8 HUNDEDS OF CANDYS BITCH WANT ME TO HOOK YOU UP WITH SOME?

Whitestorm: I GOT A BUCKET!

Tigerclaw: I got a mop

Lionbitch: I got soap

AWOOOO MEFUCKKK

Ravenpaw: What was that?

Bluestar: I DONT CARE

AWOOO MEFUCKK

Firepaw: THE LEGENDS ARE TRUE!

Sandpaw: What legend

Firepaw: Idk i just felt like i shouldve said that because you know in the movies and stuff-

AWOO MEFUCKK SAMUS

Dustpaw: OH FUCK NO DIS GUY WENT TO FAR

So the boys went looking after the MEEFUCK guy and by the way im the narrators brother

Ravenpaw: I think i heard him from that way

Whitestorm: YAYYYY *RUNS TO HILL*

Lionbitch: Dont worry hes a dumb ass and some enemies miss him because of that

*Flashback*

Shadowclan warrior: *JUMPS AT WHITESTORM*

Whitestorm: *humps tree*

Shadowclan warrior: *misses whitestorm and gets hit in the face with whitestorms but*

Shadowclan warrior: NOOOOOO *Lands on thorns*

* end of flash back *

Tigerclaw: IM SICK OF THIS FUCKING ADVENTURE WHERE IS THE MEEFUCK GUY-

Chicken nugget: MEEEE FUCKK EVEWRY HOEE

Tigerclaw: HOLY SHIT!

**TBC...?**

**Tired of a long day at work? is you cat boring? WELL BUY THE CATFILLMINT! SNIFF IT UP PLAY WITH IT  
GET HIGH! DO DUMB ASS-CRAZED SHIT AND IT WORKS ON TWOLEGS  
SO THE NEXT TIME YOU VISIT CATMINT4YOU GO BUY A CATFILLMINT FOR ONLY 2.99!**

**Were back.**

Chicken nugget: OH HI GUYS IM- *GETS EATEN*

Killer cat: *ROARS*

Firepaw: HOLY FUCK!

Tigerclaw: RUNNNN

So the boys ran down the hill while the kiler cat chased them

Whitestorm: MABY GOSSIPING WITH HIM WILL WORK

Lionbitch: NO IT WILL NOT-

Killer cat: *HISSES AND DROWS U BLOOD*

Lionbitch: ok you can gossip to him

Whitestorm: OK HEYY KILLER CAT I JUST BOUGHT THIS FRIE PIE AND I ATE IT

Killer cat: OMFG I LUV DOSE THINGS

Whitestorm: IKR

So whitestorm gossiped to him and every thing was hapy eer erfectly HA YOU SEE THAT SHIT? HHAAH ANTI GRAMMAR BITCHES HHAHAHAHA

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHEZ**

**that was a shitty halloween story dontcha think guys?**

**Guys?**

**Tigerclaw: SUCK FASTER**

**O.O ok i am not going into that room.**

**Firepaw: *Opens door* AHHHHH RUNNNN *BUMPS INTO WOODWAD***

**Firepaw: Oh sorry**

**Whats going on in there?**

**Firepaw: tigerlcaw is raping graypaw,bluestar,dustpaw and sandpaw**

**UMG THE ANTI GRAMMAR AFFECT HAS GOTTEN YOU TO!**

**Firepaw: Just because i dont capatilize the names dosent mean im going anti-grammar**

***BOOM* **

**Faint yelll: We will find you wood wadddddd...**

***BOOM***

**Firepaw: What was that?**

**Nothing it was just a peice of soap**

**Firepaw: Why would you be blowing up soap?**

**Shut up barbra stristan**

**AWOOOOO AWOOO OOOO OOO AWOOOOO OOOO OOOO**


	5. Scence 4

**Firepaw: WOODWAD YOU DIDNT UPDATE THE STORY IN 1 WEEK AND TODAYS 10/29/13!**

**Woodwad: Let me see hmm.. *counts fingers* Nope its 28 o.o**

**Firepaw: NO YOU IDIOT READ THE TIME ON YOUR PHONE!**

**Woodwad: *checks phone* Nope it still says 10/28/13 o.o**

**Firepaw: what ever just get on with the chapter**

***boom* **

**Faint yell: FUCK YOU WOODWAD YOU CANT KILL US!**

***Boom***

**Faint yell: Ok yes you can**

**Firepaw: o.o **

**Woodwad: ALSO i couldnt find the other chapter**

**Firepaw: Thats becauase all of your document pages are named super bitch,asa,usa,superfool. **

**Woodwad: Hey! i took lots of time naming dose!**

**Firepaw: Who cares boo-hoo**

**Woodwad: :(**

**I- *snif* Dont- *snif snif* own the warriors *snif***

**Firepaw: You dont have to cry becuase you dont own it**

**Woodwad: Oh thats right**

***BOOM***

* * *

Firepaw: WHERES THE NEXT FUKIN KIT

Sandpaw: i dont know but my mini-superepic computer saying that hes suppose to be at a atm

Graypaw: Why a atm

Sandpaw: i dun know- *gets peed on*

Dustpaw: Sorry! please dont call 9-potty train-11

Sandpaw: *throws rock at dustpaw*

Firepaw: Hey graypaw if your like a starclan like um why dont you like um go get the kit

Graypaw: I dont know... i dont know

Narrator: AND THEN ALL OF A FUKIN SUDDEN THEY HEARD A SCREAM

Firepaw: hmmm.. i dont hear it

Graypaw: Ya can you tell us what it sounded like?

Narrator: It was a scream

Dustpaw: no they mean like- what did it sound like? did it sound like AHHHHH MY NUTS or just AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Narrator: well i guess it was a loud one-

Sandpaw: Lets just go! the next kit could be there

-atm-

Firepaw: COOL A ATM!

Superkit: HELP ME IM TIED TO THIS ATM

Sandpaw: We will get you!

Superkit: WATCH OUT!

Narrator: then a bit fat dick trys to hit sandpaws head but luckily she ducked

Sandpaw: What the hell!

Giant dick cat: ROARRRR

Firepaw: Lets watch sandpaw fight! and besides he dosent have minons-

Giant dick cat: BE FREE MY MINIONS!

Firepaw: OH COME ON

Graypaw: *FLOATS AWAY* bye bye! i aint gunna get anal raped by that thing!

Sandpaw: *Trys to kick the giants dick put fails* uggghh

Narrator: After battle and battle sandpaw failed and the minions were gaining on dustpaw a firepaw

Firepaw: I THINK I SEE THE LIGHTTT

Minions: hehehe time to get raped bitch!

Dustpaw: WAIT I KNOW THE KEY! *Gets out penis* PEEEE

Firepaw: What?

Dustpaw: *dick glows* time to DIEEE

Giant dick cat: What the fuck-

Dustpaw: *pees every where*

Minion: AHHH ITS TO AWESOME! *DIES*

Dustpaw: DIEEEE

Giant dick cat: THE YELLOW GOLD PEE AND THE ANGLE-LIKE PENIS! *Falls to knees* IT TO EPICCC AHHHH *Blows up*

Sandpaw: *gets up* *cough cough* What the hell was that?

Superkit: of course! pee can be powerful enough to killl the cats enimes if its from the right dick!

Sandpaw: *unties superkit*

Superkit: Well thank you! i guess this is the time when i teleport back to thundercla-

VROOOOOM

Superkit: WOAH *Magic gold dick pops up on head*

Sandpaw: *gets out watch* Bluestar we got the second kit

_Bluestar: realy? good job 2 more!_

Sandpaw: What!? i thought we had to get 3 kits

_Bluestar: Shut up any way tigerclaw the big booty pirate should be there in the limo_

Sandpaw: Limo?

_Bluestar: shut up! *Presses button*_

_Random tv voice: OHH oh yea faster ohhhhhh_

Sandpaw: *hangs up on bluestar*

Tigerclaw: *takes gold dick* *runs in car*

Dustpaw: Woah look at dat ass!

Tigerclaw: *drives away*

Firepaw: i wonder what the clan is doing right now

-Thunderclan-

Whitestorm: All right faggots bluestars busy watching porn so im the leader

Ravenpaw:Cool!

Longtail: So what are we gunna do?

Whitestorm: Watch what dose the prey say

Coolpaw: Cool! that song got 93939 hits in 5 seconds!

Whitestorm: What song are you talking about?

Whitestorm: *plays video*

_The cow goes mooo the cat goes meow the dog goes woof the chicken goes fuck and flamangos goes... i dont knowwwww bears go roarrr and the bat goes SQUEEK SQUEEK SQUEEK but theres on sounddd that no one knowssss..._

_WHAT DOSE THE PREY SAY!?_

_NIBBLE NIBBLE NIB -NIP-NIP-NI NI NIP NIBBLE NIBLE NIB NIP NIP NIP NI NI NI_

_WHAT DOSE THE PREY SAY_

_SQUAWK SQWAUCK UH SQWAUCK SQWAUCK SWA S- SWA UH UH_

_DOO DA LALALA BOOOM TE DOOM DA LALAL BOOM TE DOOM_

_BATA-BATA-BAATA BOMB POW POW POW POW P-P-POWW_

_Your furrr is brown so beautifall like a peice of pooooop oh no  
but your sounddd must be more beautifalllllll_

_WHAT DOSE THE PREY SAY_

_BITCH BITCH BITCHEN BITCH A BITCH BITCH BI-I-ITCH_

_What do you sayyyyyyyy i want tooo know o-o-o-o- o-o-o-_

_What do you sayyyy your my peice of pooooop_

_i want to knowwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_secret of the preyyyyyy deeep in the dirttttt i want to knowwwwwwwwwwwww_

_*music ends*_

_i guess we will never know _

_HEY COME BACK HERE MOTHER FUCKER!_

Ravenpaw: COOL!

Short-tail: Do all you say is cool?

Ravenpaw: **HELL NO MOTHERFUCKER**

* * *

**So u like my chap? no? well fuck you then!**

**Firepaw: Thats pretty harsh-**

**booom**

**Wood burner leader: *In german accent* AHAHAHAHAH you think you can hide woodwad? HHAHAHAHA**

**Woodwad: SHIT ITS THE WOOD BURNER LEADER RUNN *Gets out gun* SEE YOU IN THE NEXT SCENCE! *THROWS FIREPAW A GUN***

**Firepaw: OW! IT HIT MY FACE**

**Woodwad: SORYY I FORGOT YOUR A CAT! *turns firepaw into a human***

**Firepaw: COOL IM A TWO LEG :D**

**Firepaw: *picks up gun* DIE MOTHER FUCKERSS AHAHHA**

**Woodwad: *shoots a enime* So long story short i kinda saw this gang burning trees so i got kinda mad and killed there former leader**

**Woodwad: *Knifes a enime* SO SEEE YAAA *Gets stabbed* AHHH SHITT AHHHHH MY HANDDD**

**Firepaw: Loooks like no more typing for you! *shoots enime***

**Woodwad: Wait this is my story! *makes hand be back to normal* DIE BITCHESS HAAHAHHA IM IMMORTAL IN MY AN'S HAHAHA**

**Sandpaw: Hey guys- What the hell?**

**Woodwad: GO AWAY SANDPAW! *GETS SHOT 57 TIMES* *faints***


End file.
